The Phoenix Files
by The Girl in the Pepsi Hoodie
Summary: Max and Total get kidnapped from the Flock and their memories are wiped. two years later, Max and Total are living in California with their 'family'. but then the Flock shows up. full summerry inside. first fic, so be nice. rated for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dudes, so, this is my first every fanfic (yay!) so be nice! So here is the promised full summary:**

**When Max and Total get separated from the flock and captured by Itex, it's decided that they have a new way to torment them. Instead of keeping them in a cage and treating them like lab-rats, they wipe their memories and send them to live with a family in California. Two years later, Max has changed. She now calls herself Phoenix, has taken on almost a different personality, and started singing and playing guitar, completely clueless to who she is and what role she is destined to play. Meanwhile, the Flock has been desperately searching for her but with no luck. Finally settling in California they are ready to give up, until Fang is seated next to a strangely familiar girl in Art Class at their new school. Will Max **_**ever**_** get her memories back? And if she does, will she **_**want**_** to be with the Flock? **

**Ok so here goes**

"Hailey, time to get up!" my 'mother' yelled up the stairs

I groaned, yelling back "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I hate, hate, hated that name. It didn't suite me. It was too blonde, too girly, too… I don't know; normal? I preferred to be called Phoenix. Yeah, yeah, I know: it's so weird, but I don't give a flying fuck, because it suits me, somehow. Anyway, I should probably explain why the word mother was in quotation marks. It's because, well, she's _not _my mom, not that she's ever told me this personally, but it's just something I know. For example, _none _of my 'family' acts, looks or sounds like me; they're all blonde, have blue eyes, and are incredibly shallow, typical blondes like in high school movies. Even the adults. Then there's me, with my naturally brown hair, chocolate eyes, super height, huge appetite and my mixture of emo, punk and Korean style, with my long jet black hair (I dyed it, obviously) with a long, bright green fringe covering my left eye, my obsession for K-Pop, and edgy clothing. Well that and the wings.

Yeah. Wings. No, you didn't read that wrong (unless you saw something other than 'Wings') no I'm not on crack, either. I have wings. And amnesia, but that's a different story and we'll get to that later.

So. The wings. They're like huge bird wings, like a hawk's and I can actually fly with them, which is much wickeder than it sounds, since it's the only way I can escape my so called 'family'. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. As I said before, I have amnesia and I can't remember _anything_ before two years ago, which, according to my 'family', was caused by me being in a horrible, terrible car accident.

Sighing, I crawled out of my huge bed, grabbed a random pile of clothes and got dressed. Then, I went downstairs and sat down at the counter. I smiled warmly at Mason, our cook and the only person in the house who I liked and knew all my secrets. Oh _wait, _did I forget to mention that we had a cook? Well we do. We are one of the richest families in all of California, excluding celebrities, of course, but then there are some of those who don't have as much money as us.

"Hey Phoenix, sleep well?" he asked grinning, shaking his red hair.

He was cute, with his boyish looks, freckles and his bright red hair. But it wasn't like I had a crush on him or anything, he was like my best friend, and had secrets of his own: he was part bird, like me. But unlike me, he couldn't fly. He'd never learned. I'd always promised that I'd teach him one day. But I'd never had a chance yet.

I grinned back. "Well, I slept about as well as I can, what with your snoring" I joked

"Har-de-har-har. So, what do you want for breakfast?" he said

"Hmm, how about pancakes, bacon, eggs, a bowl of cereal and some pop-tarts?"

"Wow, that's a lot of food, dude, better watch your weight, or you'll get fat!' he said lightly

"Hey you're one to talk! You eat almost as much as me!" I shot back

"I know, Phe, I'm just kidding with you"

I watched him preparing my mountainous pile of food, which was really big, since for me, a bowl of cereal meant about half the box of cereal and pancakes meant at least ten large pancakes, with heaps of toppings.

"Need some help there?" I asked

"Oh god no! _They _would kill me if I let you burn down the house!" he told me

"Hey shut up! And anyway, my cooking skills have greatly improved since you got here" I shot back

"Well… ok. I'll let you make the pop-tarts. I don't think even _you _can screw _that_ up!" he teased

I poked my tongue out at him and pulled out the chocolate pop-tarts and slotted them in to the state-of-the-art toaster.

"Hey todays your day off, right?" I said, turning away from the toaster

"Yeah, why?" he answered, still looking at the pancakes he was cooking

"You want to do a movie marathon? We're back to letter B, so I have Bones Complete 2nd season and Big Bang Theory Complete 3rd season and butter popcorn, for food " I stopped. Sniff sniff. Ew. Something was burning. I wrinkled my nose. I looked down to see black smoke pouring from the toaster. Crap. My pop-tarts. Mason turned around, smelling it too.

He frowned "I told you not to cook!"

"Dude, it's not my fault! I got distracted, and" I looked at the controls on the front of the toaster "the toad changer the settings again!" The Toad was my horrible little brother. The Skank was my older sister and The Skank-in-Training (or The SiT) was my little sister

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'll still eat it."

**Anyways, that's it for chapter one and I'll try to post (and write) chapter two soon. Oh and no, I didn't forget about Total, he's in the next chapter. Later, Mater! (yes, I am a Cars fan too)**


	2. Chapter 2: Total

**Chapter two! Chapter two! Yay! So anyway, I just noticed that A) I never put when in the series its set and B) I forgot the disclaimer so **

**Its set after Nevermore, but the world didn't end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. I also do not own Mason, the cook, as he is based on Mason Ashford from Vampire Academy, so he is owned by Richelle Mead.**

**Before I start, one thing: I'm going to start work on another story! But I don't know which idea to use. I have two ideas, and will create both of them, eventually, but I need to know which one to do first. Here are the ideas:**

**Idea 1: Maximum Ride/ Rise of the Guardians crossover. When Max is killed saving the flock, The Man in the Moon brings her back to life. Now she is able to control the elements (yeah I know, I'm obsessed with this elemental power idea) and the keeper of bravery and children's safety. Then a new problem arises: The School has teamed up with Pitch, creating newer, stronger nightmares than anyone could ever imagine. The Man in the Moon show Max to the other Guardians and they must work together to save the world!**

**OR**

**Idea 2: The School kidnaps Max and Fang and ONLY Max and Fang, for a special experiment: Experiment AHG2, meaning Avian-human generation two. They take Fang's cells and implant them in Max, impregnating her. Now, at the age of 15, they must deal with the pressures of unwanted (and not unwanted in the normal way) teenage pregnancy. Defiantly not your run of the mill "Max got pregnant coz she and Fang were stupid and did it without protection" story!**

**So I'll put up a poll on my profile so you guys can vote on your favourite.**

I waved goodbye to Mason and shut the door. Then I packed some things like some soft drink, food and a jacket in-to a small backpack and hid it in the secret, hidden compartment in my wall. After that, I set an alarm on my phone for 2:30 am, put it on vibrate and shoved it in to the pocket of my space invaders pyjama top and got in to bed.

_Bzzzzz bzzzzz bzzzzz._

_Bzzzzz! Bzzzzz! Bzzzzz!_

_BZZZZ! BZZZZZ! BZZZZZZZ! _

I groaned, and pulled myself up in my bed, turning the alarm off. Then I quickly changed in to warmer clothes and grabbed my backpack. Standing at my window, I dumped my bag on to the soft grass outside and jumped out after it, from my third floor room, landing in a crouch. The second I hit the ground, I grabbed by bag and broke in to a run, away from the father's nasty dog, (I meant his pet dog there, not his wife, but she _is _a nasty dog, too.) making a beeline for the rotten old dog house that was half-collapsed. When I got there, I grabbed the small black dog that was sleeping in it, shoved him under my arm and kept running. Usually, the dog, known as Total, lived in the house, in my room, with me, but the other day, The Toad had knocked over a vase of the Mother's, and blamed it on Total. The Toad got away with it and Total got sent to the dog house. Literally.

I kept running until I got to the fence that surrounded the garden, where I only paused to jump over it. Then I still kept running for another ten minutes, and then slowed down. I'd almost come to a stop when I let out a small yelp and dumped Total to the cold, hard ground. I glared at my now bloody arm and then at Total.

"Dude, what the hell?" I growled

"How was I supposed to know it was you? I was asleep!" he grumbled, standing up and shaking out his black wings.

Yep, that's right. On top of everything else, I have a talking, flying, _Totally _annoying dog.

I hitched my backpack higher up my shoulders and continued walking.

"Well sorry" I said sarcastically "next time I'll just leave you at the house"

He sighed and trotted along with me. We walked in silence for a while, until we came to a small clearing

I grinned at him and adjusted my backpack. Then, I jumped in to the air and took off, flying at super speed. Laughing, I speed up even more leaving Total way behind. It took me about five minutes to get where I was going but I circled and dive-bombed for another 30 before Total arrived, panting with the pretty failed attempt to keep up with me.

"Jeez, took ya long enough!" I said, laughing

"Yeah, well, _I _don't have super-speed flying." He said, as if it wasn't obvious.

I rolled my eyes at him and landed on the sand, taking in the beautiful scenery. We were at a beach, a very secluded beach, which was so isolated that practically no only way to get to it was to fly, or swim. There were no signs of any human (or anyone who was part human) ever being there. I actually owned this little stretch of paradise, legally. I'd brought it.

I pulled my set of keys out of my jeans pocket and unlocked the door to the small but well-built and pretty shack that stood, partially hidden by a huge weeping willow tree. I dumped my bag on the beat-up black couch and went in to the small bedroom, where I stripped off my clothes, so that I was just wearing my space invaders bikinis and walked back outside to where Total was splayed, still trying to catch his breath. Without even sparing him a second glance, I walked past him, up to the water. I loved water, and since I was Wicca, it was the element I felt most connected to (well other than air, but that didn't count, since if I was a normal human, I would have no connection to air at all) I stood in the ocean, shoulder deep, with my wings out, just relaxing and drawing energy from the salty liquid. After a while, I raised my hand in a gesture and a steam of water followed. Yeah, something else not mentioned yet. I could control the elements. All five of them. Yeah there's five, Earth, Fire, Water, Air and Spirit, didn't you know that? Well now you do. Just another weird thing about my weird life. Anywahys, I collected some water between my hands, forming a lump about the size of a basketball and threw it at Total. He leapt up from where he was napping and let loose a stream of insults towards me. I just laughed at him.

"We're at the beach, stupid! Don't just sit there like a log, come in to the water!" I yelled back

"May as well now, since I'm already soaked, thanks to you!" he grumbled.

I hung around in the water for another few hours, then got out and went back in to the shack where I dried myself off the manipulating fire to create heat, since I'd forgotten my towel, and then got dressed. After I was dressed, I went and sat at the small table in the small kitchen and chugged another bottle of soft drink, only this time it was grape Fanta. I ate most of my food and put a dog bowl filled with generic dog food on the floor for Total, just to piss him off, coz he hated being treated like 'an ordinary dog'

He looked at the bowl, disgusted "you don't honestly expect me to eat this, do you?"

I grinned at him, and held something in the air "nope, but if you want this" I shook what I was holding, a packet of grommet coffee "you better eat every last crumb!"

He gulped and stared at the bowl "Oh, Cruel world! Thou art so heartless! But for my beloved coffee, I must!"

I rolled my eyes at his typical over-dramatic-ness and slowly started making myself a coffee. I hated this stuff, but oh well. Anything to aggravate Total. I started drinking it, slowly, painfully.

"Wow this stuff tastes so bad! I guess I'll throw it out. Oh, but this stuff is so expensive! I don't want to waste it!" I said, mocking his dramatics

I continued drinking it, making disgusted noises.

"Stop! Stop! I can't stand it" he yelled

I grinned and walked towards the sink "oh so I guess I'll just tip it out then." I said slyly

"No! Don't! Don't waste it! Oh fine! I'll just eat this crappy food!" he said, scarfing down the food, fake chocking all the way. When he was done, I petted him on the head

"Good boy! Who's a good boy? You are! You are! Who wants a belly rub?" I teased.

After finally giving him his coffee, we flew home and went back to bed. I sighed. I was _not _looking forward to school tomorrow. But something told me that I _had_ to go, for some reason.

**Ok, so that's it for chapter two! I'd like to thank my reviewers, and all the peeps who followed or favourite this. So thanks! So just son you know, I'm really sorry about this and all, but you can't expect me to post regularly, it's just not something I can manage. I have exams (for school, duh) coming up and homework and stuff, as well as work experience and Girl Guides. I also spend weekends at my dad's house, which usually means lots of computer time, exept that next time we go tere, (we being my little sister and i) have to pull down the swimming pool. S yeah, I'm pretty busy! Anywahys, I'll shut up now, since im's turning in to Nudge, what with all my babbling, so I'll just say one more thing: I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. OH and can anyone guess **_**why**_** she gets the feeling that she 'needs to go to school'? if you think you know, post it in a review! **

**Later, Mater!**


End file.
